Kratos
Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Classification: Demigod son of Zeus, Marked one, God of War Age: Unknown, appears in his 30s Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, stamina, magic, highly skilled warrior, time manipulation, some form of magic dispelling, lightning manipulation, soul summoning, fire manipulation, ice manipulation, can create a shadow clone of himself, can drain life forces of opponents on contact with them | Fire projection, light projection, can breathe underwater | Lightning projection (Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), petrification, soul summoning | Can create psuedo black holes/voids, icy tempests | Likely increased physical abilities, telekinesis (can wipe out entire armies), telepathy, pocket dimension manipulation, can materialize various weapons out of thin air, can sense beings thousands of miles away, size manipulation, shapeshifting, immortality (Type 1), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, regeneration (Mid-Low), flight | Can project sharp gusts of wind, petrification, earthquakes, energy projection, time manipulation (Requires Loom Chamber) | Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), energy projection, electricity manipulation, light projection, resistance to soul manipulation, soulfuck | Can affect intangible beings Weaknesses: Nothing notable Destructive Capacity: Building level+, likely higher (capable of overpowering Massive monsters) | Building level+ normally, small-island level with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least building level+ normally, small-island level+ with Pandora's box | Small-island level+ (killed Thanatos) | At least small island level+, likely higher | Small-country level (battled Zeus, killed Poseidon) | Small-country level | At least small country level+, likely higher (killed Zeus with his bare hands) Range: Several dozen meters regularly, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of sieze, likely several kilometers with god powers Speed: Transonic+, supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (was capable of fighting through a time dialation so potent a creature that was at least transonic by sheer virtue of size was slowed to a borderline standstill, falling rubble in seen in borderline standstill compared to his own movement) | Hypersonic+ reactions (double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | Massively hypersonic+ reactions (able to evenly match and overpower Ares in CQC) | Massively hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ movement, massively hypersonic+ reactions | Massively hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with the Boots of Hermes via powerscaling (should be faster than the Leviathan, which scale Olympus in about a second or two), far higher in short bursts, massively hypersonic+ reactions Durability: At least Building level+ | Building level+, much higher with sun shield (can deflect blasts from Persephone) | Building level+, small-island level with Pandora's box (tanked Ares' death explosion ) | Small-island level+ (tanked a volcanic eruption that destroyed the island of Atlantis, also battled and killed Thanatos) | At least small island level+, likely higher | Small-country level | Small-country level+ | At least small country level+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class K+ | Class M | Class T+ | Class G | Class P Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ normally, Class EJ with GoZ | Class GJ normally, Class EJ with Pandora's Box | Class EJ | Class EJ+ | Class ZJ | Class ZJ | Class ZJ+ Stamina: Massively Superhuman+ (climbed up a mountain for 3 days straight without sustenance, fights entire armies without too much trouble, went up and down Olympus without tiring) Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth | Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask | Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident | Blades of Athena, Arms of Sparta, Eye of Atlantis, Thera's Bane, Horn of Boreas, Scourge of Erinys | Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates | Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul Intelligence: Was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, experience battling many supernatural foes. Comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ascension Kratos: - Flames of Ares: enhances Kratos' blades with fire, also allowes him to release a wave of flames. - Ice of Poseidon: enhances Kratos' blades with frost, also allowes him to freeze an enemy solid. - Lightning of Zeus: enhances Kratos' blades with electricity, also allowes him to electricute multiple enemies. - Souls of Hades: enhances Kratos' blades with shadow flames, also allowes him to summon the arms of the underworld. - Amulet of Oroboros: allows Kratos to project a time-delation bubble. - Gem of Orcos: allows kratos to summon a shadow doppleganger of himself to attack enemies. Chains of Olympus Kratos: - Charon's Wrath: Casts green clouds of ravenous flames that can spread among enemies. - Light of Dawn: Kratos can hurl orbs of bright light at enemies. Can be charged for more damage or fired rapidly. - Efreet: Releases the demonic fire spirt Efreet to attack enemies with its powerful flame attacks. - Sun Shield: A large shield used to parry attacks, leaving the opponent open to a counter. God of War 1 Kratos: - Rage of the Gods: Kratos becomes supercharged with power, doing far more damage, and becomes immune to damage (*coughgameplaymechaniccough*). - Poseidon's Rage: Kratos releases an AOE electricity attack in all directions of himself within a certain radius. Can tap circle to make the attack last longer, electrocuting enemies. - Head of Medusa: Using the head of a Gorgon, Kratos can over time freeze people in stone. Subsequent upgrades allow him to instantly freeze groups of enemies around him in stone. - Zeus' Fury: Allows Kratos to throw bolts of lightning at enemies like Zeus himself. Can supercharge the bolts for more damage. - Army of Hades: Kratos can summon several undead, spiritual soldiers of Hades which attack nearby enemies. The soldiers themselves are immune to damage it seems, possibly through spiritual intangibility. - Pandora's Box: Used at the end of the first God of War. Gives Kratos the size and power to fight and kill a God. Ghost of Sparta Kratos: - Eye of Atlantis: a relict capable of shooting lightning bolts. - Thera's Bane: fires taken from the titan Thera, enchances his blades cutting power. Also allowes for an amped form if he gets angry enough. - Scourge of Erinys: this magic creates pseudo black holes/voids that draw enemies into them and tear them to sherds. - Horn of Boreas: generic ice magic. God of War 2 Kratos: - Rage of the Titans: Basically same as Rage of the Gods, only instead of being immune to damage you just receive less of it. Receives a powerup later in the game. - Typhon's Bane: A magical bow, it allows Kratos to find sharp gusts of wind like arrows. This bow also allows Kratos to fire small cyclones at enemies, fire multiple homing wind blasts, and summon a raging tempest that attacks enemies around him. - Cronos' Rage: Can create orbs of lightning as "traps" to damage enemies, the orbs can also explode. - Atlas Quake: Kratos pounds the ground with his fists, causing shockwaves which send enemies and debris flying. - Head of Eurayle: functions like the head of Medusa. - Barbarian Hammer: A large, powerful hammer Kratos can wield. Along with using it as a melee weapon, by slamming it on the ground it causes a shockwave in front of Kratos, and can be used to summon multiple cursed souls to attack enemies in a way similar to the Army of Hades. - Spear of Destiny: A spear that can fire razor sharp energy blasts as projectiles. It can also leave traps on the battlefield that explode on contact. A special slash from it will cause enemies struck to explode in a short period of time. - Blade of Olympus: Kratos' most powerful weapon. It is a large, powerful sword that can fire energy blasts capable of blasting through enemies. It was used by Zeus to in one attack defeat all the Titans and end the Great Titan War, although it is possible Kratos' control of the Blade is not as good as Zeus'. It is also notable that the Blade is capable of draining a God of their powers. - Golden Fleece: A shield worn on Kratos' arm, from the shoulder down. Absorbs and reflects attacks. - Icarus Wings: Kratos uses these wings taken from Icarus to glide through the air. - Time Manipulation: Kratos is able to travel to any point in time, however, he has not been seen using this ability without the Loom Chamber. God of War 3 Kratos: - Army of Sparta: summons spirits of spartan warriors to form a phalanx around Kratos. - Nemean Cestus: a pair of heavy guantlets shaped like lion heads. they deliver a tough blow that can break through even extremely tough materials like Onyx. they can also produce shockwaves by slamming the ground with them. - Nemesis Rage: produces orbs of electricity that shock nearby enemies. - Soul summon: summons souls of various monsters with the claws of hades. - Divine Reckoning: produces a tornado with the Blade of Olympus. God of War Form Kratos: - God of War: Kratos' form when he became God of War after killing Ares. Kratos stood roughly 300 or more feet tall, and possessed all the powers of the God of War, which going by Ares' showings would include flight, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, and telepathy. Notable OBD Victories: * Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) - Afro Samurai Profile * Alex Mercer (Prototype) - Alex Mercer Profile * Berserker (Fate/Stay Night) - Berserker Profile * FTverse (Fairy Tail) * Kain (Legacy of Kain) - Kain Profile * Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Scorpion Profile Notable Losses: * Asura (Asura's Wrath) - Asura Profile * Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile * Okami Amaterasu (Okami) - Okami Amaterasu Profile * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) - Raiden Profile * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) - Sasuke Uchiha Profile * Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile Inconlusive Matches: Other: Kratos' abilities vary somewhat in each game. Kratos has been confirmed to be a lightning timer via Word of God. Commercial referenced. And again Key: Ascension Kratos | Chains of Olympus Kratos | GoW1 Kratos | Ghost of Sparta Kratos | As the God of War | GoW2 Kratos | GoW3 Kratos | With the Power of Hope